yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal Deck
This deck focuses on summoning one of the many different Earthbound Immortal monsters, and quickly finishing a duel. The main weakness of this deck is keeping a Field Spell in play. This can be overcome with cards like Field Barrier and Magic Reflector (or Magical City Endymion even on its own). Since the Earthbounds are all Dark-attribute monsters, they can easily be tribute summoned with cards like Double Coston, Fires of Doomsday, and Mausoleum of the Emperor. Their high attack points and the ability to attack directly, while not being able to be selected as an attack target, make powerful attackers, but are still vulnerable to Magic Cylinder and Draining Shield. An attack lock-down can be made using their effects. Aside from this, however, it seems that an Earthbound Immortal can find its way into any powerful deck by just adding a Field Spell to it, or by placing it in a deck where there is already prominent use of a Field Spell. Decks such as: * Crystal Beast Decks (for the use of Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins). * Lightsworns Decks (for the use of Realm of Light). * Spell Counter Decks (for the use of Magical Citadel of Endymion). * Gladiator Beast Decks (for the use of Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts). * Frog Decks (for the use and constant recycling of Wetlands, and the constant swarming, making its summoning easier). * Elemental Hero Decks/Destiny Hero Decks (for the general abundant use of Field Spells). Aslla piscu Deck Aslla piscu OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and activate Ojama Trio * 2. Attack with Aslla piscu then play Swallow's Nest destroying the Tokens and dealing 3300 damage to your opponent * 3. Special Summon another Aslla piscu from your Deck and attack with it * 4. 2500+2500+3300=8300, making an OTK Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Kuraz the Light Monarch Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensionhole * Swallow's Nest * Future Vision Traps * Spirit Barrier * Two-Pronged Attack * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Fortune Slip * Icarus Attack * Ojama Trio * Nightmare Archfiends Cusillu Deck Cusillu OTK: * 1. Activate Wild Nature's Release, targeting Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. * 2. Attack directly for 5200. * 3. Activate Beast Soul Swap, swtiching out Earthbound Immortal Cusillu for another one (or the same one). * 4. Attack directly again for 2800 (total damage = 5200 + 2800 = 8000) Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Nimble Momonga Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Wild Nature's Release Traps * Spirit Barrier * Beast Soul Swap Ccarayhua Deck Ccarayhua OTK: * 1.Have a Clock Tower Prison with four or more counters on it, a face-up Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, and 2 or more Destiny Hero - Dashers in your graveyard. * 2. Destroy your own Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, thus destroying all cards on the field, including the Clock Tower Prison. * 3. Special Summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, and use his effect to Special Summon 2 Destiny Hero - Dashers. * 4. Have all 3 monsters attack directly (total damage = 2100 + 2100 + 4200 = 8400). Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Dread Servant Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Clock Tower Prison * Mystical Space Typhoon * Foolish Burial * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Spirit Barrier * Torrential Tribute Ccapac Apu Deck Ccapac Apu OTK: * 1. Have Evil Hero Infernal Gainer face-up on the field without using your Normal Summon * 2. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor * 3. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * 4. Activate Mage Power or Axe of Despair * 5. Activate Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect to attack twice * 6. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1000) x 2 = 8000). or: * 1. Activate Mausoleum of the Emperor. * 2. Pay 2000 LP (or tribute 2 monsters) to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. * 2. Activate Mage Power and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce. * 4. Attack directly twice (total damage = (3000 + 1500 - 500) x 2 = 8000). Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Whirlwind Weasel * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mystic Plasma Zone * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Terraforming * Fires of Doomsday * Heavy Storm * Cold Wave * Mage Power * Axe of Despair * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * United We Stand * Megamorph * Monster Gate Traps * Spirit Barrier Chacu Challhua Deck Chacu Challhua OTK * 1. Summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth via Mausoleum of the Emperor and/or Monster Reborn * 2. Activate Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth's Effect and Special Summon Creeping Doom Manta, Unshaven Angler and 1 Royal Swamp Eel * 3. Activate Unity targeting Chacu Challhua, its DEF becoming 8600 then synchro Creeping Doom Manta and Royal Swamp Eel into Dark Strike Fighter. * 4. Activate Challhua's Effect then tribute all monsters for Dark Strike Fighter to inflict a total of 9900 damage to your opponent. Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Royal Swamp Eel * Creeping Doom Manta * Unshaven Angler * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Synchro Monsters * Dark Strike Fighter Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Chorus of Sanctuary * Yellow Luster Shield * Level Limit - Area B * Unity * Mage Power * United We Stand * Prevention Star Traps * Spirit Barrier * Labyrinth of Nightmare Uru Deck Uru OTK: * 1. During your turn: Special Summon any 2 of Lava Golem, Grinder Golem or Volcanic Queen. * 2. During your opponent's End Phase: Activate Scapegoat/Fires of Doomsday. * 3. During your turn: Summon Earthbound Immortal Uru and activate its effect, tributing any remaining monsters you control to take control of the two monsters you gave your opponent (and any others they may have) * 4. Still during your turn: Attack directly (total damage = 3000 + (between 5000 and 6000) = (between 8000 and 9000)) Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Desert Protector * Gilasaurus * Alien Skull * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem * Volcanic Queen Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Scapegoat * Stray Lambs * Soul Exchange * Riryoku Traps * Spirit Barrier Wiraqocha Rasca Deck Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca * Double Coston * Hardened Armed Dragon * Sangan * Metabo Globster * Mystic Tomato * Nimble Momonga * Giant Germ * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Sangan Spells * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Field Barrier/Magic Reflector * Fires of Doomsday * Swallow's Nest * Dark Eruption * Giant Trunade * Swords of Revealing Light * Swords of Concealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Level Limit - Area B * Black Garden Traps * Spirit Barrier * Gravity Bond * Damage Condenser * Discord